1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to children's books and, more particularly, to a book which includes a front cover page having at least one binding hole extending therethrough, a rear cover page and at least one center page positioned between the front and rear cover pages each of which also include at least one binding hole, the pages constructed of a foam material, and at least one binding cord which extends through each of the binding holes of the front and rear cover pages and at least one center page for binding the pages in a book format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different kinds of books and bookbindings which are currently used in the publishing industry. While the majority books are constructed of paper and paper products, there are many types of children's books which are constructed of different materials such as cloth, foam or the like, in order to provide additional tactile sensations for the children reading the books. Currently, it is becoming popular to manufacture children's books from thin plates of foam which constitute the pages and front and rear covers. These are bound in various types of ways such as by gluing the pages to one another, stapling the pages or binding them with a loom as is done with paper-paged books. Each of these binding methods includes inherent defects, however, such as that books bound with staples will become rusty and eroded when exposed to water, those bound with a loom will wear out due to the construction method and materials and books bound with glue tend to not last very long when used by children due to the intensity of the use to which they are subjected. There is therefore a need for an improved book construction for children's foam books which will overcome many of the deficiencies found in the prior art.
It is therefore a object of the present invention to provide a foam book having an improved binding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a book which includes front, rear and center pages each including at least one binding hole and a binding cord extending through the binding holes for securing the pages to one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foam book with an improved binding which will substantially increase the durability and longevity of the book.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foam book having an improved binding in which the binding cord is looped through the binding holes of each page a number of times to increase the binding strength and enhance the durability and appearance of the children's book.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved foam book with an improved binding which is relatively simple to manufacture and is safe and durable in use.